I Swear I'm Not Crazy
by scamp87
Summary: When Alex has a new friend over, things get a little crazy...


I Swear I'm Not Crazy

Authors Note: Just a small one-shot I wanted to do:) Enjoy!

Summary: When Alex has a new friend over, things get a little crazy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

When Alex had told Jack that he was going to have a friend over, she had automatically assumed Tom. I mean that was who he always had over right?

So, when a tall hooded figure came to the door she immediately assumed that it was some assassin coming after Alex or something, I mean it would not be that uncommon in the Rider household. It couldn't have been MI6 because they would have contacted them ahead of time and would have been dressed more professionally.

Also, in her defense Alex had come home right after school and she assumed that Tom had slipped in through the back door with the key Alex had given him ages ago, like he always did.

Out of natural instinct, she grabbed the gun concealed in the kitchen Alex had shown to her; knowing very well that there might be a time when one of them needed it.

She then waited quietly behind the door, when it rang she instantly answered it. Before the poor kid had anytime to speak, Jack was holding the gun to his head. "Put all of your weapons down, I am not afraid to use the gun!" She shouted.

Alex must have heard, because within seconds he was down and knocked the gun out of Jack's hand.

He smiled sheepishly at his friend and said, "Sorry about that." without any further explanation.

He saw a mix of fear and confusion plastered onto his friends face and then he realized that his friend, Nick, had never met Jack before. "Oh yea, Jack this is my friend Nick. The friend I told you was coming over later." He said, emphasizing the last part.

Nick gave Jack a friendly smile, but Alex could tell it was forced. He was probably still a little shaken up about the gun thing... "Are you Alex's cousin then, because of the accent and all?"

Jack started laughing, "No, I am Alex's guardian."

Nick looked confused for a little bit. "But, your like eighteen"

She responded by saying, "No sweetheart, I'm twenty-two."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds, before Alex decided to interfere. "Hey Nick, lets go upstairs and play Black Ops."

Nick agreed and they started going up the stairs. Nick asked him what room it was and Alex simply pointed to the door.

When Nick opened the door an alarm started blaring. He covered his ears, freaked out, while Alex went and found a switch to turn it off. He had totally forgotten that Smithers had installed an alarm that went off if it wasn't Jack, Tom, or Alex entering the room.

When Nick gave Alex a questioning glance, Alex just shrugged and said, "Sorry, that happens sometimes..."

Once they were in Alex's room, Alex told his friend to grab the game, while he set up the xbox. His friend agreed. When he had asked Alex which drawer, Alex just told him one of the ones on the left. Apparently, Nick chose wrong the first time.

"Umm Alex, why do you have a whole drawer full of identities, passports, and documents. None of them even belong to you."

Alex simply responded, "I bought them at a garage sale last year" like it was a perfectly normal item you would find there.

His friend raised an eyebrow, but Alex pretended like he never saw it.

A couple of minutes later they were finally playing the game, only to be interrupted by Jack running in with the phone. "Alex, it's the bank."

Luckily, Nick didn't hear all of the conversation. But, he did hear bits and pieces.. _No, I don't want to come to the bloody bank! You'd send Jack back to America, that ones getting old. This is freaking child abuse! So, my rides coming tomorrow at seven? I want to go to school! Fine. I'll be there. _

When Nick was about to ask what the conversation was about, Alex had simply told him he didn't want to know.

They were about to start playing the game again, when Nick put one of Alex's pieces of gum in his mouth.

"Spit it out!" Alex screamed.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a piece of gum, I'll buy you a new pack later."

Alex then preceded, to grab the piece of gum out of his friends mouth and run to the window.

Nick watched in horror as Alex threw it out the window, only to watch it explode a few seconds later.

"What the heck! That thing would have freaking killed me!" Nick screamed. He was about to explode.

Alex simply told him that he thought that the pack of gum was defective. He had a feeling that Nick was never coming back...

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please review, I want to know if you guys liked it or not:)


End file.
